


You're Welcome... Quake

by manoutoftimeandquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: 7x11 spoilersAlternate ending to that scene with Daisy and Sousa on the quinjet
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	You're Welcome... Quake

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self-control and this ship has consumed me, so here we are, yet again

“Visual on Z-1, we’re a few minutes out, be prepped for docking,” Mack called back to Daisy and Sousa from the front of the quinjet.

Daisy looked over at Sousa. “Hey. Thank you.”

“For what?” Sousa asked.

“Just… being here,” she answered.

Sousa smiled slightly. “It was nothing, but you’re welcome… Quake.”

Daisy paused for a moment in confusion, she didn’t remember telling him about that name. “I’m sorry, what, now?”

“Nothing, just happy to help, Quake,” Sousa replied. “Whatever you need.”

Daisy glanced over at Mack, it had to be him. He was facing away from the pair, but she could see him smirking in the reflection on the window. “Are you being funny?”

“Uh, is it funny?” Sousa asked as he took a step closer to Daisy. “Not if that’s what you like to be called… Quake.”

“I- the press called me that,” Daisy defended. “I never-”

“You should probably have a Q on your utility belt. So people know it’s you,” Sousa teased.

Daisy noticed the way his gaze lowered at his last comment. “That’s really smart. Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the person who can literally turn you to dust,” she said as she poked him in the chest.

“Yeah, you can quake me. No, I get it,” Sousa replied. “That’s why they call you that.”

Daisy looked up at him, her lips pursed together as she tried to decide what her next move was going to be. Remembering what happened between them in the time loop, she closed the already small distance between them, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Sousa responded almost immediately, deepening the kiss as his hands came up to cup her cheeks.

Sousa was breathing heavily when they pulled apart. “Why do I feel like we’ve done that before?”

“We have, in the time loop,” Daisy explained. She leant up and kissed him again. “Nice to know that you’ll remember it this time.”

Mack looked back and saw how close the pair were standing and quickly figured out what had just happened and let out a small laugh. “And now Yo-Yo owes me forty dollars.”


End file.
